


Udowodnij

by Starkholm



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkholm/pseuds/Starkholm
Summary: UWAGA! Zamieszczony tu tekst urywa się w połowie, pełną wersję znajdziecie na moim blogu:yaoi-my-revolution.blogspot.com***Dante i Nero, wykonując kolejne zlecenie, wdają się w dyskusję o przygodach łóżkowych młodszego łowcy. Nero nie ma zamiaru przyznać się przed synem Spardy, że wciąż jest prawiczkiem, ten więc każe mu zaprezentować swoje umiejętności. Co z tego wyniknie?





	Udowodnij

**Author's Note:**

> Pełna wersja oneshota:  
> yaoi-my-revolution.blogspot.com

Odkąd Nero zamieszkał wraz z Dante w Devil May Cry, niemal codziennie razem wykonywali jakieś zlecenia, zarabiając na spłatę długów mężczyzny. Tej nocy nie było inaczej, tajemniczy pracodawca zaproponował dużą sumę za wyplenienie demonów z południowej części miasta, gdzie – jak wytłumaczył – mieszczą się dwie jego fabryki, z których te stwory wypłoszyły już niemal wszystkich pracowników.  
– Coś ich tutaj podejrzanie dużo. – Nero chwycił Ramieniem Diabła próbujące na niego skoczyć Straszydło i uderzył potworem z całej siły o ziemię.  
– Poważnie? – Syn Spardy wyciągnął Ebony i Ivory, z pomocą pistoletów zaczął pozbywać się idącego na nich stada mniejszych kreatur. Akurat te demony były na tyle słabe, że padały po kilku trafieniach. – Nie zauważyłem. Już się zmęczyłeś, dzieciaku? – Dante posłał młodszemu łowcy kpiący uśmieszek, od którego demoniczna ręka chłopaka zalśniła intensywniej błękitnym blaskiem.  
– W życiu. Za to ty się spociłeś, staruchu. Usiądź sobie i pozwól mi dokończyć. – O wiele agresywniej odciął z pomocą Czerwonej Królowej głowę najbliższego Mroza, chwilę potem rzucając się na Blitza. W momencie, gdy przeciął go na pół, coś chwyciło tył jego płaszcza. Młody Sparda przyciągnął go do siebie nim Fault, który pojawił się nagle tuż pod Nero, zdążył zacisnąć szczęki.  
– Uważaj, młody. Jeszcze cię wciągnie. – Puścił go i wbił Rebelianta prosto w nabrzmiały brzuch Megastraszydła. – Ten „staruch” chyba właśnie uratował ci tyłek.  
– Ten staruch powinien się zająć własnymi sprawami, a nie próbować udowodnić mi na każdym kroku, że jest ode mnie lepszy! – warknął wojowniczo, zestrzelając Niebieską Różą kilka Szturmów skaczących po dachach budynków wokół nich.  
– Nie próbuję ci nic udowadniać – zaprzeczył szybko Dante. – Ja po prostu JESTEM od ciebie lepszy.  
– Ach tak?! – Nero był coraz mocniej wkurzony przechwałkami i mało poważnym podejściem Syna Spardy.  
– Tak. Mądrzejszy, przystojniejszy, lepszy w łóżku. Co tu dużo mówić... nie dorastasz mi do pięt, dzieciaku. – Pokazał mu język i postanowił zmienić oręż. Przywdział na plecy Lucyfera i z jego pomocą ostrzelał demony dziesiątkami wybuchających pocisków.  
Właściciel Ramienia Diabła nie próżnował w tym czasie i przerzedzał intensywnie szeregi wroga własną bronią.  
– Lepszy w… A skąd możesz wiedzieć, czy jesteś w tym ode mnie lepszy, co?! – Rozsierdzony małolat cały gniew przelewał na hordy demonów przed nim.  
– Jedyną niunią, którą chciałeś zaliczyć, była ta cała Kyrie, prawda? Ale ona ci powiedziała, że kocha cię jak brata i nie udało ci się jej namówić na szybki numerek. Czyli nadal jesteś prawiczkiem. – Dante wzruszył bezradnie ramionami, na moment zostawiając swoich przeciwników. Lucyfer zniknął, zastąpiony Gilgameshem, którym ukrócił życie parunastu niedobitków. Nareszcie koniec roboty. – Wybacz młody, ale jak w życiu nie wsadzałeś, to nie licz, że już za pierwszym razem będziesz Bogiem seksu – powiedział, w międzyczasie przebijając krtań ostatniego potwora.  
– A skąd wiesz, że nie miałem kogoś przed Kyrie?! – Chłopak schował Czerwoną Królową i stanął tuż przed Synem Spardy, mierząc go wściekłym spojrzeniem. – Może miałem! I to niejedną! Jestem lepszy, niż ci się wydaje!  
– Ach tak? – Dante uniósł brwi i uśmiechnął się delikatnie, krzyżując ręce na piersi. – Udowodnij.  
– Co…? – Nero zmarszczył brwi, momentalnie spuszczając z tonu. Spłoszył się poleceniem mężczyzny. – Jak mam ci to niby udowodnić?  
– Normalnie. Pokaż na mnie co wyprawiałeś z tymi wszystkimi niuniami, które podobno zaliczyłeś. – Starszy łowca uśmiechnął się lisio. Był pewny, że młody odpuści i przyzna, że nigdy żadnej nie brał.  
Na nieszczęście syna Spardy, chłopak nie miał zamiaru przyznawać mu racji. Zamierzał udowodnić łowcy demonów, że nie jest już gówniarzem z mlekiem pod nosem, tylko mężczyzną.  
Odebrał zaczepkę białowłosego jako swego rodzaju wyzwanie. Jego spojrzenie stało się jeszcze bardziej zacięte, warknął pod nosem mało subtelny komentarz, chwycił Dantego Ramieniem Diabła za przód płaszcza, zmuszając go, by nieco się schylił, po czym bez ostrzeżenia złączył ich wargi.  
Pocałunek był nieco nieporadny, Nero nie miał zbyt wielu okazji w życiu do wymiany z kimś czulszych pieszczot, wychowywało go ostrze miecza, a nie opiekuńcze ramiona matki.  
Początkowe zaskoczenie Diabelskiego Łowcy szybko minęło, po nim już tylko sprawdzał, czy ten przejaw śmiałości był oznaką, że Nero nie kłamał, czy może raczej zwykłym odruchem chcącego zapunktować w oczach starszego łowcy, gówniarza. Dante już w kilka chwil zrozumiał, że chłopak nie tylko nie był doświadczony. On się zachowywał jak typowa cnotka niewydymka, obawiał się czyjegoś dotyku, a w swoich posunięciach był chaotyczny i niepewny.  
Innymi słowy – zielony młokos próbujący zgrywać gwiazdę tego burdelu. Dlaczego by nie utrzeć mu nosa?  
Syn Spardy odpowiedział na pocałunek Nero. Początkowo leniwie, jakby próbując go zachęcić do działania, a gdy nie otrzymał ze strony młodszego demona nieco więcej entuzjazmu, zniecierpliwiony szybko stracił chęć do dania mu szansy na przejęcie inicjatywy. Wsunął język między wargi Nero i rozpoczął namiętny taniec z jego językiem. Dłonie przeniósł w tym czasie na nadgarstki chłopaka i stopniowo na niego napierając zmuszał go do cofania się, aż ten nie oparł się plecami o ścianę najbliższego budynku.  
Dante był coraz bardziej natarczywy, a młody demon już niemal nie mógł oddychać z natłoku nowych doznań. Co ciekawe, nie próbował odpychać młodego Spardy.  
Przez ciało młodzika przeszła fala gorąca, gdy kolano mężczyzny mocno i zdecydowanie wsunęło się między jego uda i otarło o twardniejące krocze.  
Chłopak jęknął, ale bynajmniej nie z przyjemności. Syn Spardy już tak mocno zaciskał dłoń na nadgarstku jego ludzkiej ręki, że zostawił na niej po sobie siny ślad. Nie wyglądał jednak na przejętego tym faktem, mimo pełnego pretensji spojrzenia chłopaka.  
Młody demon nie za bardzo wiedział jak to odebrać. Starszy łowca robił sobie z niego jaja – co było bardzo prawdopodobne – czy może wziął to na serio i Nero poważnie sobie nagrabił? Chłopak jęknął głośno, gdy kolano Dantego kolejny raz otarło się o jego ukrytego w spodniach, członka. Mężczyzna nie miał zamiaru na tym skończyć; zsunął mu płaszcz z ramion i brutalnie wziął się za rozdarcie jego koszulki. Zostawił po tym kilka krwawych zadrapań na lekko umięśnionym torsie małolata.  
– Dante, cholera jasna, to boli! – podniósł głos, mając nadzieję, że tym zatrzyma mężczyznę.  
– Och, czyli już ci udowodniłem? – zapytał niskim głosem tuż przy jego uchu. Przestał napierać kolanem na jego krocze, a ubrania zostawił w spokoju.  
– Co…? – Nero zamrugał zdziwiony i zmarszczył brwi nie mogąc zrozumieć poczynań mężczyzny.  
– Udowodniłem ci, że nie mogłeś mieć żadnej ludzkiej partnerki – stwierdził z okrutnym uśmieszkiem na ustach, odsuwając się od zszokowanego chłopaka.  
– Jak to...? – Chłopak podparł się mocniej na ścianie budynku. Nie mógł ustać, kolana miał jak z waty po przedchwilowych wyczynach młodego Spardy.  
– Żaden człowiek nie przeżyłby seksu z demonem. Więc albo mordowałeś te wszystkie panny z którymi rzekomo spałeś, albo naiwnie sądziłeś, że uda ci się mnie oszukać. – Łowca zacmokał z dezaprobatą.  
– Jak to nie przeżyłby? – Nero otworzył szerzej oczy, ze strachem wpatrując się w mężczyznę. Jeżeli ten dziad mówił prawdę, to gdyby pomiędzy nim a Kyrie do czegoś doszło…!  
– Normalnie? Nie przeżyłby na śmierć, to chyba oczywiste. Ledwo zacząłem, a ty już narzekałeś, że boli. Zwykły człowiek miałby po tych kilku minutach gry wstępnej złamaną rękę, odgryziony język i wiele ran na ciele. Ty, jako demon, nie jesteś tak delikatny, ale od człowieka nie możesz wymagać, żeby siedział spokojnie w czasie nieumyślnego łamania mu kości. – Wyciągnął rękę i rozczochrał chłopakowi włosy. – Wracamy do biura. Chłodno się robi – zarządził.  
– Zaraz, ale… przecież ty jesteś półdemonem i półczłowiekiem, prawda? Jakim cudem w takim razie twoi rodzice… no… tego?  
– Dobre pytanie. Gdybym znał na nie odpowiedź, to ja, mój zmarły brat i ty nie bylibyśmy jedynymi półdemonami i półludźmi na świecie. – Mężczyzna poprawił ogromny miecz na plecach, sprawdził czy oba pistolety są na miejscu i gdy miał pewność, że cały ekwipunek jest przy nim, ruszył w kierunku biura Devil May Cry, wymijając plamy czarnej krwi i mazi, jaka została po zabitych potworach.  
Nero nie ruszył się z miejsca. Sam nie wiedział czy był bardziej przerażony, podniecony, czy wkurzony.  
Nie mógł wyrzucić z głowy obrazu rozszarpywanej przez niego Kyrie. Zawsze mu się wydawało, że był wobec dziewczyny delikatny… ale skąd mógł wiedzieć, że w łóżku nie potrafiłby się w stosunku do niej opanować tak, jak robił to na co dzień?  
Na domiar złego nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że Dante miał ogromną satysfakcję z doprowadzenia go do takiego stanu. Starszy łowca nie tylko udowodnił, że Nero w życiu nie miał okazji do intymniejszych kontaktów z kobietami. On po prostu zmiażdżył jego nadzieje, że kiedykolwiek mu się to uda.  
Jego jedyną miłością była Kyrie i mimo, że przed opuszczeniem Fortuny i zamieszkaniem z Diabelskim Łowcą powiedziała mu tych kilka niby niewinnych słów, które tak mocno skrzywdziły Nero, to jednak chłopak wciąż miał nadzieję, że uda mu się przekształcić tą „miłość jak do brata” w inne, mocniejsze uczucie. Teraz, kiedy wiedział, że nie mógłby jej dać tego, co pieczętuje każdy związek, nie było sensu nawet próbować się do niej zbliżać. Nigdy już nie wróci do Fortuny.  
– Ej, zostaw mnie! – zaprotestował żywo, gdy Dante, jakby nigdy nic, wziął go sobie na barana.  
– Chciałbym dojść do biura przed świtem. A w takim tempie wleklibyśmy się do niego tydzień – wyjaśnił. Trochę niewygodnie było mu nieść na plecach miecz i chłopaka. – Nadal ci stoi? – Uniósł zdziwiony brwi i zerknął na młodszego demona przez ramię.  
– Zamknij się, ciekawe czyja to wina! – Wojowniczy nastrój Nero, tak jak jego interes, nie opadał.


End file.
